


I'll Remember You When You're Gone

by calie15



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: high school AU, cause every ship deserves a high school AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Remember You When You're Gone

Someone took the empty seat next to Jemma in lab and she looked over at the boy sitting there with dark shoulder length hair. She smiled at him and he cocked an amused brow and then turned to the front of the class as he slouched in his chair. As he lifted his left arm onto the back of the chair it made that soft mechanical hum and then silenced.

They’d been sitting at the same lab table for six months now, ever since he’d returned to school.

Bucky Barnes had been a year ahead of her. Two years ago he had been the popular kid, all the guys wanted to be his friend and all the girls loved him. He was heart breakingly attractive and charming, and never had said a word to her. Jemma couldn’t have cared less.

Then there had been that terrible accident. The target had been Bucky’s father, the fatality had been his mother. Bucky had also lost his arm in the accident. After that no one had seen him, for months.

When he came back to school, a year behind, he was placed in her grade. He was a totally different person then. He was cold, like winter. He was silent and had an almost deadly air to him. What shocked most people was the cybernetic arm he now had.

Strange wasn’t unheard of at their school. Some of kids she went to school with were different, they could do things. Either through inheriting it from their parents, a mutated DNA, or they just excelled enough that they were taken notice of. That was Jemma. She was a genius.

Which is why they sat Bucky Barnes next to her those months ago. He needed to be caught up.

His fingers tapped idly on the table, making a few people stare. He had no friends really, except one, his childhood friend Steve. There was no one else, and Jemma didn’t think he cared. Everyone knew the only thing cared about was getting out of that school and finding his mother’s killer.

"Stop it," Jemma snapped in annoyance him. He looked at her and silenced the tapping. An amused smirk touched his lips. Before she could offer a rebuttal to his cocky attitude the teacher came in.  
———-

At lunch time Jemma escaped Fitz, leaving him to Skye.

The halls were silent as she walked through them and headed to one of the empty class rooms. When she reached for the knob it was unlocked. The room was dark as she entered, the blinds drawn, but she could make out the dark silhouette sitting in the teacher’s chair.

"Took you long enough."

Jemma dropped her bag to the floor. “Fitz had a very long story to tell me.”

The figure moved fluidly towards her. He excelled at his training, especially now, and was already an expert marksman. It frightened Jemma to know what he would be capable of one day. She didn’t want that for him.

When Bucky came to stand in front of her he leaned down and kissed her, sliding both arms around her waist. His left was hard against her, but his right hand was warm and gentle as it slid under the back of her shirt. It settled on the small of her back and remained there

No one knew about them, it was better that way. They wouldn’t understand. Jemma didn’t really understand either. All she knew was that she’d come to care for Bucky desperately and she knew Bucky cared too. That’s one of the main reasons they kept it a secret. Bucky had whispered to her one day, ‘I don’t want to lose you too.’

It was there senior year, and after, if they chose, they would go on to be trained by SHIELD. Jemma knew where she was going. She’d be trained by SHIELD, she’d excel at her field. Bother her and Fitz. Bucky had given no hint as to what he would do and was pretty sure he was going with more unconventional means of training. It made her heart hurt to think of him taking off.

"Are you going to leave?" Jemma whispered against his lips. He looked down at her, brow drawing together. "After school."

He paused, then answered. “Yes.”

Jemma sighed and looked away. There was no stopping Bucky, no holding him back.

"Would you want me back after?"

At that she looked up at him again. There was so much emotion in his face, so much hurt. “There are certain lines you can’t cross Bucky. I want you to do what you need to, but…you’re a good person. Come back that way.” Jemma didn’t want to lose him. Maybe she was only eighteen, but she knew she needed him in her life, and she feared for him. There was a lot of good in him, but there was something dark in Bucky now.

"Always trying to make me better," he said with a smile. "That’s why I like you so much."

He kissed her again and held her close. Jemma let the thoughts of their future fall to the background as she lost herself in the kiss.

When school ends he stays for only a matter of days. He tells her good bye and she cries and she can see the tears in his eyes.

He becomes SHIELDS assassin. Deadly and quick. They call him the Winter Soldier.

Jemma keeps to her labs. She stays safe.

Eight year pass before she sees Bucky Barnes again.


End file.
